


Grande, Triple, Hazelnut Mocha, Extra Whipped Cum

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Coffee Shop, Cops, Handcuffs, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, barista!toy bonnie, cop!toy freddy, god damn you auto correct!, humanized fnaf animatronics, my toy babies need to be together, oh man do i try, police officer uniform kink, thats pretty much all there is here just smut, they look human with animal ears and tails, think that's about it, toy bonnie with piercings ftw, toy bonnie's name is bernard, toy freddy's name is fredrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God damn you autocorrect! In which Fredrick (toy Freddy) sends in an inappropriate coffee order on accident and Bernard (toy Bonnie) doesn't mind. Oh he doesn't mind one tiny bit.</p><p>Smut that is all this is really guys there's no plot no matter how hard you squint :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grande, Triple, Hazelnut Mocha, Extra Whipped Cum

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't even really edited guys lol its 2 am im going to bed night night

Be Fredrick

 

"You typoed what?" 

 

Oh yeah sure its real funny to the fox next to you in the squad car. You on the other hand are busy beating your face against the window cursing yourself out. Damn autocorrect how do you even get something like that out of whipped cream!? And to make matters worse this is the shift that the new barista covers. You blush harder than hard at the thought of the beautiful bunny behind that counter. All swooping lines with soft sky curls all the ladies you know would kill for and eyes the color of spring. He's heaven incarnated in his skinny jeans that might as well be painted on, and simple powder blue button up he wears almost every time you see him. His standard black apron with faded coffee stains and beanie hat can't even retract from his beauty. He's perfection and you just sent him an order for a grande triple hazelnut mocha with extra whipped cum. You groan.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up Foxy."

 

Laugh it up he does. He's laughing so hard that the squad car swerves a little making you look a like the four drunks you pulled over mere hours ago. You just roll your eyes its early enough in the morning to where it won't disturb anybody. Besides one other small bug you're the only ones on the go in the sleeping city at 4 am. Just a couple more hours and you can go home if you don't die of embarrassment when you go get your coffee. You could just not go get it, you think, its not like you'd miss the $3. 

 

"Did ya get my chi right at least?"

 

His words lack any bite still laced with chuckles as he breathes heavily from his laughing attack. You groan louder and beat your head once more against the window. You forgot completely that you had ordered Foxy's iced chi latte as well, well there goes that plan guess you're just going to have to suck it up. Doesn't matter anyway as he pulls the squad car up to the small pastry and coffee shop. 'Bonnie's Pastries and Brews' is bared across the glass door in swooping lavender letters in front of a deeper purple rabbit's head complete with a bow tie. The little silver bell dings pleasantly as your sinuses are filled with the happy smell of fresh cinnamon rolls in the oven, doughnuts in the fryer, and coffee beans being ground. Plush armchairs and love seats are placed about but all are vacant being bathed in the dawn's cherry blossom colored light. 

 

"Act natural, act natural."

 

You raise an eyebrow at Foxy's mumbling only to find him blushing about as bad as you are. You follow his golden gaze to the albino fox currently drying off a coffee mug and watching something on his tablet. Ruby red eyes look up at you with no amusement what so ever yet next to you the sound of Foxy's tail hitting the door as it wags fills your ears.

 

"Mangle, want a cinnamon roll?"

 

Your turn to blush hardcore. That silky tenor is followed up by a bouncing blunette holding two ceramic plates and forks baring gooey cinnamon rolls. His lips bare the faintest traces of stolen icing the translucent white glossing his lips as if he had chosen today to wear paint on that natural pout in addition to his usual lavender eye shadow and blue fingernail polish. Lord above strike you down, the way that little pink tongue darts out to lick the melted frosting away when his coworker points it out is sin. You shake your head trying to shake away the thoughts of that pretty tongue licking something else that just so happens to be white from his pretty lips. You have to divert your own blues to avoid any embarrassing bodily reactions to his innocent display nearly tripping over your work boots as Foxy guides you forward to the counter. 

 

"Hi there, we sent in an order about half an hour back now." 

 

He flashes his biggest smile his one silver fang catching the soft light in an almost sparkling effect. The arctic fox in front of him still doesn't look very amused but cracks the smallest quirk of a smile. Foxy looks way more proud than he should at the accomplishment. 

 

"The chi latte and hazelnut mocha?"

 

You gulp at the sky boy's voice and give a hesitant nod before you just start to word vomit in his general direction.

 

"I-I'm so sorry, m-m-my phone it just has a mind of its own sometimes and I swear I-I'm not like that -"

 

You nearly faint as his laugh rings through the air. He tries to cover it as he snorts in between giggles. Its so violent he has to reach out and grab onto the counter to steady himself as his knees attempt to give way. You're mesmerized and you swear you're even more in love now. 

 

"Your laugh is like the sweetest of songs."

 

Everything stops and its in that moment of complete silence that you realize those words now hang in the air like a cloud. You feel like you might die as it clicks that you said that very much so out loud and his face goes a light shade of rose. He flashes you a shy smile and fidgets with one of his stud earrings that tongue coming to poke out again revealing to you a small green ball you definitely didn't see before. Oh those fantasies are only gonna get dirtier now that you've seen the tongue piercing he bares. He grabs plastic to go cups before walking to the machines to get the coffee going and you swear he's gotta be putting a little bit of a shake into those curvy hips. He's gotta be trying to make his fluffy cotton tail wag with the swing of his behind. You curse yourself, take him to dinner first Fredrick for goodness sake. You won't even admit to how many showers and late nights have been spent with thoughts of him since the first day you saw him. How many dreams he's stared in since you first got the best mocha you've ever had from him. Next to you Foxy chats with Mangle telling a lively rehash of how he lost his arm. You chuckle a bit under your breath. He's not lying about the fire fight but he's adding quite a few extravagant words to beef it up until the bunny reappears with your drinks.

 

"Sorry I don't have any cum on hand right now but maybe I can make it up to you later. I do have a thing for cops."

 

You've died, you've died and gone to heaven cuz there is no way you just heard what you did. You've gotta look like a fish too, gaping at the way he pops his hip and flutters his long eyelashes at you scrawling something onto your cup in elegant letters. 

 

"My name's Bernard, what's yours, officer Fazbear?" 

 

"F-Fredrick."

 

You curse your stutter and sweaty palms and how your uniform feels a bit too tight around your chest. His teeth play with the little green ball in his tongue as he finishes writing and hands you your chilly cup.

 

"Well, officer, text me."

 

You nod as he winks at you eyes sliding to Foxy as he saunters back to the kitchen at the sound of a small ding. Mangle's scrawling away at his cup as he chatters away in much the same fashion that Bernard did to your own. The way his fingerless glove clad hand moves clearly gives away that he's writing numbers into the plastic. He slides it back to your partner and bids the both of you good bye watching the way you both slide back out into the world outside. 

 

\------

 

The rest of your shift is slow as slow can be. You continuously turn the screen of your phone on and off starting up texts only to delete them and fidget. Foxy might be getting a little agitated with you continuously telling you to just say hi but you can't just do that. 

 

_Hey wanna come over I can make dinner?_

 

"No no that sounds too desper - oh hell I just hit send."

 

You blanch and just stare at the message as it sits there taunting you with two check marks.

 

"...fuck." 

 

Three little dots start bouncing almost immediately making your palms sweaty and heart pound. 

 

**Sure :3 what time? oh and where do you live?**

 

You quickly send the information off and toss your phone onto the dash. Your shift ends in ten minutes, you can honestly say you've never been quite this ready to be done. As soon as you're parked you're out of the black and white squad car and in your own peeling out of the precinct before Foxy can even wave good bye. You need to move, you need your music cranked as high as your round ears can tolerate, and you desperately need to wash away the nervous sweat that's accumulated under your collar. Your phone buzzes insistently in your uniform pocket the feeling making your stomach do flips and your foot become heavy on the gas pedal. 

 

"Keep it under 100, Fred." 

 

You try some deep breathing but nothing is working your brain is on hyper-drive with only one thing in mind. You accidentally invited your, very hot, barista over for dinner tonight. Thankfully the morning rush hasn't started and your apartment complex should still be dead for a few more hours so nobody can see you fumble up the stairs, tripping over your own feet like you just learned how to walk, and kick your door in like its on fire. You almost yelp when it finally dawns on you for the first time in months that you are by no means an organized person. School books are stacked in a not so orderly tower, language DVD's are miles from their cases, pencils, pens, and pencil shavings absolutely litter your coffee table and your cupped noodles cup is still siting there with the fork sticking out. Coffee cups and water glasses are everywhere some empty some partially full just like the many cans of soda pop hanging out in random places. Your eyes look over the area as you freak out running around and picking things up. When was the last time you did dishes? 

 

"When was the last time I ate something that required a plate?...Do I still have plates?"

 

You're really not sure. So you run to the kitchen and proceed to throw cabinets open giving a relieved sigh when you see your tiny stack of four plates and two bowls. Why do you have so many fucking mugs? You shake your head you can think on that later. For now you all but toss things into the dishwasher cramming and tetresising as many things into it as humanly possible before slamming it shut and running back to the living room. Darting around and picking up the place seems to be the only way you can think of to deal with your anxiety as you phone buzzes in your pocket on occasion. Finally you relent and pull it out shoving a stack of books into a place on the bookshelf where they may kinda sorta fit. 

 

**Can't wait ;3**

**What should I wear?**

**Fred?**

**Hello?**

**Freeeeeeeeeeeed**

**Did you pass out? I know your patrol ended at 6**

**Well my shift ends at 9 try not to sleep til 7 silly bear ;3 kiss kiss see you tonight**

 

Your breath catches at the kiss kiss and winky faces. It all makes you fidget and zip around ever faster attempting to get the place clean even going as far as to clean your bedroom. You never know after all. You blush, if anything does happen its not happening on your couch you like to think you have a least a little more class than that. More vibrations happen on the coffee table as you finish panting and leaning heavily against your steam cleaner. You're pretty much ready for hibernation now but at least the apartment is clean. Your phone blinks at you impatiently as you scoop it up. You blink in disbelief at the message on the screen. 

 

**Hey, might be a bit weird to ask but would you be willing to wear your uniform?**

 

Oh man you're so in too deep.

 

\----

 

Plans for dinner turned into the request to wear your uniform and that request somehow lead to a very pretty bunny secured to your headboard by your work handcuffs. You didn't even get to dinner everything you needed for the pasta hangs out on the counter in your kitchen, water probably long since boiling possibly gone completely at this rate. You don't even have the blue fabric off, your boots aren't even untied, but your top was quickly unbuttoned left to hang on your shoulders showing off the large black and white tattoo on your ribs. Two mid sized bears holding a small cub protectively. He kissed it whispering a question about it as he nuzzled your happy trail. Your family you had told him, the two larger bears are your twin brothers who took care of you all your life and the cub is you. He gave you a smile telling you it was sweet. That he loved it before going to work on your belt you thought his lips licking away icing was a turn on but, that was nothing compared to the feeling of his lips around you. That little piercing working along your skin didn't make you see stars it made you see galaxies. 

 

"No need to hold back."

 

Those words he whispered into your ear before the handcuffs were requested will most likely continue to purr in your ear on repeat, spurring you forward as you tug his hips up kissing and nibbling the pale skin there. The sounds of his hitches of breath, those little purrs, and especially the rattle of your handcuffs as he gives light tugs to them go straight to your dick. A growl bubbling out of your chest makes him moan and sends his little tail wagging as you make your way up his back with your lips and teeth. A small please is purred into one of your fluffy pillows in response to the light tug you give his robin egg locks it has you releasing a sharp breath and reaching for your nightstand. The cherry scented lube was a gag gift from Goldie's boyfriend but you have no capacity to care what it smells like right now. You're aching and he's writhing under your calloused hands you have serious doubts he'll care about the smell of cherries. You stick a foil wrapped condom in between your teeth as the bottle's popped open with one hand the other reaching up to snag your hat from your own head and place it on your soon to be lover's. He giggles and looks back at you with a breathless sort of mischief and rose dusted cheeks. His earrings catch the light from the candle you lit earlier, to help make the place smell a bit better and a little less like the precinct locker room, sparkling like stars but the little stones have nothing on his eyes. They're blown wide with lust but the thin rings of green remaining glimmer with want, glossy from the stimulation you're giving his back and shoulders. The little bruises littering his neck and collar are so bright and numerous that he'll need to wear a scarf to work tomorrow if he even hopes to hide the evidence of what happens tonight. You lean forward biting carefully into one of his blue ears and giving a small tug as your first finger slips into him. With the other hand you grip his hip tight enough to leave bruises in the shape of your fingertips. 

 

He all but yelps in pleasure a soft breath of your name passing his lips as the tight heat grips onto your slicked finger. The heat alone pulls a shaky breath from you. Gingerly you pull the digit back and press it in again receiving more heavenly sounds from him. He rocks back onto your hand practically fucking himself on your finger even as you hold his hip.

 

"Fredrick, I'm not made of glass, love."

 

He's panting, beads of sweat roll down his face as he smiles at you as best he can. You hum in contemplation as his eyes rove over you for a moment before deciding to meet yours and hold your gaze as you carefully add another. He hiccups at the added stretch but it quickly turns into a grateful moan. You hold him in place though showing him your strength as you still him completely with merely one hand. He seems to really like that if his moan is anything to go by.

 

"I know you're not, sweet little thing. But I plan to take my time I'm sure your mouth remembers what I'm prepping you for."

 

You coo in his ear watching his entire body give a tremble of want as his thighs spread more raising his ass up higher. You let go of his hip but only long enough to give one of those porcelain cheeks a small pap before moving your fingers again. He groans in relief as you scissor your fingers thrusting them in and out a little faster. Its wet and noisy and perfect. You wouldn't have it any other way. Before he can ask you're adding one more finger to the bunch stilling them as he gives a small hiss of discomfort. You lean over and kiss along his spine letting your warm breath soothe him as you begin to very slowly move them in and out sinking them in as deep as you can to find that little spot that's sure to make him dizzy. His hips buck, his back and thighs going taught as he seizes his lower lip in between his sharp teeth almost immediately drawing a small bead of blood. That doesn't prevent the moan from making it out though. You drink it up, all those little sounds he makes and the clink of the cuffs as he now yanks on them hard enough to probably bruise his wrists. 

 

"Fredrick, god, don't tease me. I need-"

 

His own moan and a particularly loud clang from the cuffs cuts him off as you strike his prostate head on again.

 

"What do you need pretty boy, tell me." 

 

He cries out again making you chuckle finally you seem to have the upper hand in your little game. You press your lips to his ear breathing into it softly.

 

"Tell your favorite officer what you need I might just give it to you."

 

He throws his head back with a borderline pornographic moan.

 

"You, god, Fredrick, please need you."

 

"You have me, Ber."

 

You growl playfully into his ear grabbing it between your teeth again. Your tongue plays at his piercing circling it slowly as he pants and whines writhing under you only to be stilled by your whole hand pressing into his lower back. He must have a thing for strong guys cuz he's singing even louder at the feeling. 

 

"Gotta be more specific my dear. I'm no mind reader after all."

 

He all but sobs in response trying with all his might to push back onto your hand but you don't allow him. 

 

"Your cock I want your cock god bless please, Fredrick." 

 

You smile against his ear pulling your fingers out of him. He gives a whine and a shiver biting your pillow and pulling against your cuffs.

 

"Good boy."

 

The shiver and groan you get at the whisper makes your cock jump a bit as you pop the lube open again. You groan and nearly pitch forward into him when you have yourself in hand biting your lip and forcing yourself to very quickly slick yourself up, roll the damn thing on, and slick again. He's looking over his shoulder at you and now your uniform is gonna smell like cherries. He gives a little breathless laugh as you fumble around with the slippery bottle dropping it to the floor where you both seem to elect it will stay. You're both too impatient now. 

 

"Please, love." 

 

Its all you need. The words send a shiver tumbling down your spine and you're sinking into him. Its heaven and you swear for half a second you can see the whole damn milky way behind your eyelids. Can hear a chorus of angels as he moans with you and you're opening your eyes a little. Before you can even think you seize his lips with yours. Its not smooth what so ever. Your teeth clank together and drool is running out of the corners of your mouths, his head is angled horridly and your hips are digging into each other but that doesn't matter, none of that matters. Its the most perfect kiss you've ever experienced. He tastes like cinnamon and spice lemon and sugar. He tastes perfect and you never want to let go. But he's pushing his hips back grinding against your pelvis like he'll die if he doesn't and it has you releasing his mouth in favor of moaning out your pleasure as your eyes flutter despite being closed. Its all you need to spur you forward grabbing onto his hips like a lifeline and surging forward into the quick borderline brutal pace he asked of you. And oh boy does he sing his praises. He tosses his head back with a loud cry of your name tears and sweat waterfall down his flushed cheeks as he pulls harder on those cuffs. The rattle bounces off the walls with his cries and moans. Your name, more, harder, faster, and please are all you can make out the rest might as well be German for how much you can understand. For all you know it might not even be actual words. You wrap you arm under his hips and pull him up. He gives a squeak that quickly turns into a moan and his knees leave the mattress. It forces his chest to press harder into the sheets but it also bends his hips in such a way that you're hitting his prostate with hard quick and continuous thrusts making him scream your name and tremble in your arms. 

 

"C-c-close, Fredrick please."

 

The words bubble out of his throat in a desperate breath and suddenly all you want is to see him cum for you. Your other hand leaves his hip in favor of wrapping around his neglected cock earning a yell of delight from how sensitive the hard flesh must be. He's shuddering hard in your hold trying with all his might to rock back into your thrusts moaning and drooling all over your pillow as he desperately chases his release. 

 

"Come on, Bernard. I know you're close I can feel you fluttering around me. Feels so good, sugar, god make me feel so good Ber. Now come on my love, cum for your big strong officer."

 

His moan doesn't even come out his mouth just hangs open wordless and breathless as he goes taught in your arms and impossibly tight around your cock. You can't breath for a moment as his cum coats your hand. You continue to fuck him through it til he's going boneless in your arms and you gently place his legs back down on the bed. 

 

"F-Fred, keep going come on honey bear wanna feel you cum in me."

 

You moan out loud gripping his hips to keep yourself from hurting him.

 

"Don't wanna hurt you."

 

He looks over his shoulder at that and laughs a little.

 

"You're not gonna hurt me, now keep going big guy I know you're close. Come on, Fredrick."

 

You can't help but growl as he grinds his ass back against you and wiggles his tail in temptation. You pitch forward now wrapping your arms around his chest and draping over him to sink your teeth into the nap of his neck and absolutely lose it on him. His tune changes in a heartbeat back to screaming in pleasure as you quickly get a second though dry orgasm out of him just as you reach your own. Its relief at its finest the white hot pressure in your belly suddenly snapping as your groan quickly turns into a grateful sob. You huff and puff panting into his neck before you slowly let go and apologetically lick the blood away soothing the new wound with your tongue as his knees give out and you carefully lay him down and undo the cuffs. He winces as you pull out carefully and dispose of the condom breathing an apology into his skin as he purrs. You bite your lower lip as he rolls over under you. The wild open sky and a peaceful happy meadow meet glossy and tired with gentle smiles before he's tugging you down and carefully melding over your own. Its nowhere near as heated as your last one but its no less perfect. 

 

"So...wanna date?"

 

He laughs out loud at your lack of grace but he smiles brightly anyway.

 

"How could I turn you down, office Fazbear."

 

He flutters his eyes at you as your hat slips over his forehead a little. You lay next to him opening your arms to invite him closer. You're so tired you almost don't hear his last sleepy remark.

 

"Hope that was enough whipped cum for you my good sir."

 

You're never gonna live this down but you couldn't be happier for autocorrect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks so much for reading this fic! If you liked it please leave a kudos and a comment. Comments help encourage me to keep writing and mean a lot to me. Like the way I write visit my profile for more work from me! Thanks again :3


End file.
